It's common for roofs of building structures to need to be accessed by persons for a variety of reasons. For example, workers often need to access roofs of residential buildings (homes, garages, etc.), commercial buildings, pavilions, etc. to install, remove, and/or replace roofing tiles, vents and flashings (for furnaces, hot water heaters, attic hot air, ovens, fireplaces, etc.), satellite TV dishes, gutters, etc., or even for inspection purposes. Because of the height and steep pitch of many roofs, climbing up on them is inherently hazardous, To address this problem, there have been developed safety devices that hook onto the ridge of roofs and tether/harness systems that attach to and suspend from these hooking devices. While these ridge-hooking and tether-suspension systems are of some beneficial use, they remain limited and in need of improvement to provide enhanced ease of use and user safety.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in safety systems for workers and other persons accessing roofs of buildings and other structures. It is to the provision of solutions to this and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.